


Summer,Garden & Pirates

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Summer, chloe in shorts, max will be mentoined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe have an cute and Romatic summer day in Rachels garden





	Summer,Garden & Pirates

Rachel is in the Kitchen and make spaghetti, school is over for today and she wait for Chloe in her home, her parents are not here but will came back home wehn its late evening. She prepare the table for diner and hear Chloes Truck, she look outside from the window and go back in the kitchen. *ding dong* the house door makes and Rachel walks to it and open the door, "No beanie today? now im a little sad" she say to her blue haird punk girlfriend "I dont know if you noticed it but its hella hot today and hello to you too" Chloe say and walk in. "Sorry" Rachel say and give her a Kiss, they both go to the kitchen and Chloe ask "Have you made it also for me?"  and she lean against a kitchen cabinet, Rachel looks over to her smiles and say "Of course waht do you think, I know you always hungry like a wolf chlo" Chloe just smiles and help her a little.

After they eat and talked about how Rachels school day was and waht was Chloe doing they clean it up and Rachel say "Close your eyes I have a surprsie" Chloe dont know how to react with Rachel you can never know waht that means but she agreed and hold her hands on her face. Rachel take her girlfriend by her hips and she leading her outside to the big Amber House garden, the garden of Rachels house was bigger then from Chloes with a lot trees, flowers and bushes also a hollywood swing and a grill are standing arround, all saved by a big brown fence. "Okay now you can look" the blonde in her short blue hot pants and white tank - top say to her girlfriend, "No way! omg thank you soo much" Chloe say full of joy and kiss Rachel, "Im glad you like it" she say and look at her blue haird punk. "Rachel are you crazy this is sooo coool, i havent done this since....... since Max" the last words wehre hard to say for Chloe. They walk over to the giant Pirate tent Rachel has build, it was hughe and white with a Pirate skull on it and in the inside wehre a radio, and some plankets and pillows, also some cold drinks. Chloe looks arround and is just speachless it all looks so great "I know this was your and Max thing and I hope its okay that we doing this but I hear you always speak how you miss it to play Pirates and I just hope youre not mad at me" Chloe and Rachel sitting at one of the Plankets as Chloe pulls her closer and say "thats soo hella awensome how I could be mad at someone who does this for me!" Rachel smiles at Chloe and they cuddeling close.

After a while its getting hot, today is really a warm day for the peopple of Arcadia and Chloe in her Red Shirt and long pants its getting unconfortable, she pulls away from Rachels hug and say "Im right back I need to change chlotes" After shes back and wear now a black hot pants she and Rachel take a sip from the drinks as Rachel makes some sweet selfies in the pirate tent from her and Chloe, she post them on instagram and put her phone away. She stroke with her fingers over Chloes naked legs and say "You should wear hot pants more often, they look hot on you" Chloe giggls and say "Only wehn its really hot but youre the one of us two who looks hella hot in hot pants" and they kiss and romp around in the tent. After this Rachel check her Phone as Chloe has her arms arround Rachel and they both look togehter, "At least im acceptet now as youre girlfriend" Chloe say and kiss Rachels neck "Chloe you always was acceptet as my girlfriend" Rachel say lovley "Yeah but only from you and youre mom" the blue haird say back, Rachel put her phone away turn arround and stroke over Chloes face and say "Maybe but all the others just dont know what a lucky girl i am" both smile and Rachel leans up for a kiss. After they get more cold sodas or some Cake Rachels mom made they two girlfriends spent the rest of the day in there pirate tent enjoy a warm summer evening.

 


End file.
